


track three ~ woman

by twoorangecookies



Series: delta ~ a trimberly soundtrack [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Smut, and a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Kimberly is wild about Trini, but she just can't seem to figure her out.





	track three ~ woman

**Author's Note:**

> Next in my Delta series, oneshots to the album Delta by Mumford and Sons. This is track 3, Woman. Give it a listen! Maybe while you read.
> 
> There is explicit sex in this work. You've been warned.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

_"_ _i_ _can't read your_ _mind though_ _I'm trying all the time_  
_there's_ _something I don't know, I can see it in your eyes_  
_as_ _the night ascends, all will slow again_  
_i_ _am left in awe of the woman I adore"_

* * *

 

Kimberly awoke to something indeterminable in the middle of the night. She groaned softly and rubbed her eyes before rolling over. A smile spread across her lips as her eyes roamed over the woman that lay beside her beside her. She was beautiful and breathtaking. Probably cliche, right? Well, here’s more cliche; she was the most beautiful woman Kim had ever met. Truly stunning. Her face was on her pillow facing Kim, and the blanket was down around her waist as she lay stomach down. She wasn’t wearing a thing. Her dark hair was long against her back and in her face, and her full lips were slightly parted while she slept. Kim wrapped her arm under her head and stared at her. She knew it was only a matter of time before the woman got up and showed herself out. That’s how it always went, after all.

 

Kim couldn’t help but to reach out and trail her knuckles down her spine slowly. The woman’s lips flitted up into a small smirk after a moment, and she spoke without opening her eyes.

 

“Already? We just went to sleep.” Her voice was scratchy and sexy, and it made Kimberly smile.

 

“Just looking.”

 

“There’s no touch involved with looking.”

 

“I couldn’t stop myself,” Kimberly replied. She rested a flat palm to her lover’s lower back.

 

“You’re terrible.”

 

“Mmm,” Kim hummed. She sighed. “Stay with me, Trini. Let me have breakfast with you for once.”

 

“Breakfast? What’s that?”

 

“You know, eggs, bacon, maybe waffles…”

 

“And who’s cooking?” Trini asked, her eyes still closed.

 

“Me.”

 

Trini licked her lips and hesitated. “...Princess.”

 

“Detective.”

 

Trini finally opened her eyes and met Kim’s briefly before her smirk grew and she moved over, closing the space between them, and she kissed Kim gently. Kim had no choice but to kiss her back. (And if she’d had the choice she’d do it all the same.) She pulled Trini closer by the hand she held on her back, and Trini leaned over her and rested on top of her. Kim set her free hand to Trini’s cheek as their lips moved and their tongues met. After several long moments they parted. Kim opened her eyes to look up at Trini and Trini was staring down at her with a look filled with intensity. And it wasn’t a sexual one -- Kim knew that look. This one, however, was one she couldn’t decipher. She stared back and let her fingers brush Trini’s cheek, then move into her hair.

 

Finally, Kim asked, “What?” It was a soft sound in their quiet seclusion.

 

Trini stared a beat longer and then the look faded. “You’re pretty,” she whispered back.

 

Kim flushed. She’d been told she was pretty and beautiful before, but never had it felt as it felt when Trini said it. So...humbling and unreal. Kim kissed the corner of Trini’s lips. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” Trini gave her a smile, one that seemed molded just for Kimberly, and she returned it.

 

“Then...that’s a no to breakfast?” Her voice was hopeful, but she knew better deep down. It wasn’t a relationship, and Trini wasn’t her girlfriend.

 

“I can’t. I’ve gotta get home and change then go to the station early. We’re so close to wrapping this case, you know?”

 

“If anyone can catch the bad guy, it’s you.”

 

Trini chuckled at that; a low and throaty sound. “Hope so.” She ran her hand down Kim’s side slowly. “Are you on shift today?”

 

“Yeah,” she sighed, her focus on Trini’s touch. “Noon to midnight.”

 

“Hmm,” Trini hummed. Her hand moved along Kim’s hipbone slowly. “Hopefully it won’t be too crazy for you.”

 

“It’s the E.R. it’s always cra-ohh-crazy.” Kim’s eyes fluttered shut as she spoke, and as Trini’s hand moved between their bodies to press against her. “Trin,” she moaned softly.

 

“I’m just thinkin’ about you in that white coat...lookin’ like a Boss.” Trini spoke the words against Kimberly’s ear while pressing a finger into her.

 

“Trini,” Kimberly gasped again. She wound her arms around Trini’s neck and held on tightly. Her hips began to move with Trini’s thrusts. She was still sensitive from their activities mere hours before, but she never didn’t want Trini. She had wanted Trini from the moment they met. Had walked through the curtain in the E.R. and locked eyes on the smaller woman, and had been drawn to her there and then. (Stabbing) Patient or not.

 

“You’re so good for me, Princess,” Trini whispered in her ear. She let her palm press against Kim’s swollen clit as she added a second finger into her thrusting. Kim cried out. “So good,” Trini repeated, pressing a kiss below her ear.

 

Kim couldn’t think. She wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. All she could focus on was the pleasure running through her and the voice in her ear. The voice that she wanted to always be in her ear. Oh, how she loved when Trini was gentle and soft. She liked the fun and rough side, too, but there was just something about the way Trini could caringly fuck her that set her heart towards places it shouldn’t go. She turned her head to blindly find Trini’s lips, and Trini met hers in a searing but slow kiss. Kim felt Trini curl her fingers up and she whimpered into Trini’s mouth. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Not when her body had still been buzzing from the last orgasm Trini brought her.

 

She kissed Trini for as long as she could, but then she couldn’t do anything but lay there and gasp barely audible words as she felt it approaching. “Trin...I...please…” Then Trini used her hips to guide her hand deeper, and after only a few more thrusts Kim’s body tensed and her orgasm washed through her. She clutched onto Trini with her moans, and Trini helped her ride it out. Kim fell against the bed, satiated. Trini gently extracted her hand, wiping it on the sheets, and looked down at Kim.

 

“You did so good, baby,” Trini murmured. She kissed Kim’s cheeks and forehead.

 

Kim both hated and loved when Trini called her baby. It felt amazing, but the moment after always felt like a bucket of ice water thrown on her, because she knew Trini didn’t mean it. She wasn’t Trini’s baby. She wasn’t Trini’s anything. She pushed that all away and tried to enjoy the dwindling moments she had with the woman.

 

“You’re...amazing,” Kimberly sighed.

 

“Only cause I have a great partner,” Trini replied cooly.

 

“Just you give me a minute,” she said. “I’m gonna rock your world.”

 

“You already have. A few times.”

 

“Detective Rodriguez, I really wanna eat you out again, so accept that it’s about to happen,” Kim told her. She smirked when their eyes met. Trini smirked back.

 

“Well, Doctor Hart, how can I say no to that?”

 

An hour later, Kim lay in her bed alone. She was in desperate need of a shower, but she couldn’t move. She could almost still feel the presence of Trini and the air that existed between them when they were together, and she didn’t want to lose it.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later, Kimberly was slowly pacing her open loft apartment while stretching her arms and her back. She had just gotten home from fourteen hours in the E.R. and she was incredibly sore. She had taken a long, hot shower and was wearing her USC sweatpants and a pink tee shirt. Her wet hair hung just above her shoulders. She was stood still by the couch with one leg stretched onto the arm and her whole body leaning over it when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped at the sound at first, then looked at her watch. Almost one AM, it could only be one person. She suddenly wished she looked more presentable. She ran her fingers through her hair to comb it and walked towards the door. She opened it and Trini quickly came into view with a sling over her arm and cloudy, happy eyes.

 

(Kimberly hadn’t seen or heard from Trini since the week before. They didn’t tend to communicate outside of their shared time together.)

 

“Trini!” She exclaimed in surprise. “What happened?”

 

“Oh, this? Just a lil scratch,” Trini said, meandering into the apartment.

 

“They usually put a bandaid on a scratch,” Kim said, the medical professional coming out in her. She closed the door and crossed her arms. “What happened?”

 

“It’s a scratch!” Trini insisted.

 

“From?”

 

“A little bullet.”

 

“You were shot?!”

 

“Noooo...I mean...maybe a little insy bit.”

 

“There is no getting a little shot, Trin. You were shot!”

 

“Comes with the job.”  Trini’s voice was weird. Light.

 

“And they gave you painkillers?”

 

“Oh my god, great ones!” Trini spun to Kim with a grin.

 

Kim really couldn’t help herself. She smiled back and shook her head. “Let me see it.”

 

“But it’s in a thingy. And wrapped up.” Trini looked down at her arm with a pout.

 

“I just want to make sure they wrapped it right,” Kim said, stepping closer to Trini. She gently took Trini’s arm and took the sling off.

 

“They said not to take it off,” Trini warned her.

 

“They can suck my dick.”

 

“You don’t have one. I’d know.”

 

Kim smirked as she checked over the bandaging. When she deemed it acceptable she started to put the sling back on.

 

“Take off my shirt first,” Trini demanded.

 

“Why?”

 

“Cuz you like my boobs.”

 

“You’re right, I do, but I don’t mind if they’re covered up.” Kim finished putting the sling on her. “So, tell me what happened. What are you doing here?”

 

Trini slowly moved over to the couch and it took her even longer to sit down. She was super high. She leaned her head back and stared up at Kim through slitted eyes. “Suspect tried to shoot me...had terrible aim...Tommy went around back and shot him in the ankle.”

 

“Thank you Detective Oliver,” Kim said as she sat down beside Trini. She put her elbow to the back of the couch and turned to face her. Trini still had her head back on the back of the couch, and her eyes were closed. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“Mm, thanks.”

 

Kim smiled as she took Trini’s good hand and kissed it. “Do you want to go to bed?”

 

“I wanna...get you naked.”

 

“That’s not going to happen tonight.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you’re hurt and you’re super high. I’d be taking advantage of you,” Kim explained.

 

“Maybe I want you to take advantage.” Trini rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes halfway to look at her, giving her a sly grin.

 

“You know I always want you, but we’re not having sex tonight.” Kim got to her feet and went over to the bed. She propped both pillows up against the headboard and pulled the blankets back before returning to the couch. She leaned down to help Trini up. “Come on. Bedtime.”

 

“Okay,” Trini agreed easily. She walked with Kim over to the bed and sat down on one (her) side.

 

“Now, I’m taking your pants off, but only so you can sleep.” Kim knelt before her with a smirk on her lips.

 

“Tease.”

 

“I know.” Kim eased Trini’s pants off and set them aside. She helped Trini lay back against the pillows. “I don’t want you laying all the way down and rolling onto your arm while you sleep,” she said.

 

“M’comfy,” Trini replied, eyes already closed.

 

Kim grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it down on her side and laid down. She turned on her side and watched Trini for a moment before reaching behind herself to turn the lamp off. “Good night,” she said softly. She was met with the sounds of Trini breathing deeply, asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Kim woke up a few hours later to a strange sensation on her face. A tightness. Like she was surrounded. It only took a moment longer to realize by what. Or by whom. She opened her eyes and saw Trini hovering over her with a smirk on her lips. She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Trini…”

 

“I’m not high anymore,” Trini insisted. “Just really horny for you.”

 

Kim took a breath, and in doing so she inhaled a scent that was all Trini. It set off a humming in her stomach and between her legs, and she couldn’t deny that she wanted to give in. “But...your arm…”

 

“Will be perfectly fine. Please, baby, I need you.” Trini dropped her hips down, pressing herself to Kimberly’s face, and Kimberly let out a soft moan.

 

She wanted it. She wanted Trini’s taste on her lips. She ran her tongue against Trini slowly and listened to the other woman groan. She did it again, and again, then pressed her tongue into Trini deeply. Trini let out a longer moan and reached her free hand to hold onto the headboard. Kim watched her every move. She loved the reaction she could get out of Trini. Out of the woman who was still such a mystery to her. Kim thrust her tongue in and out as she fucked Trini with it, and every time her nose hit Trini’s clit, Trini gasped out. Kim withdrew her tongue and closed her lips over it. She sucked softly at first and flicked her tongue out against it. Trini was rocking against her. Kim could feel a wet mess all over her face, but she didn’t care. She loved it.

 

“P-princess,” Trini moaned. Her head dropped back revealing her long, slender neck. Kim stopped her actions and went back to tongue-fucking her. Trini whined in protest at the loss of a fast lay. Kim smirked and brought a hand up to move between them and rub at her clit while she fucked her. Trini’s gasps and moans got sharper, and the rock of her hips got messier. “So close…” It was more of a whine than actual words. Kim curled her tongue inside of Trini even though it wasn’t quite long enough, and she moved her fingers faster. It didn’t take much longer before Trini cried out and slunk forward, pressing her head to the headboard. Kim slowed down but continued to lick at Trini. She hummed softly as she felt Trini shaking above her. Finally, Trini slid herself off and onto the bed beside Kim. She was still breathing heavily.

 

Kim wiped her face with the back of her hand and looked over at Trini. She smiled at how beautiful and relaxed she looked. “Feel better?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Trini said in a small voice. She sat there quietly for a bit longer as she regained her breath and her senses, and Kim just watched. Trini was propped up against the pillows again, and after some time she looked at Kim. “Come’ere,” she said.

 

“What?” Kim shifted closer until she was right against Trini’s side, and Trini leaned down and kissed her, hard. Kim returned every bit of the kiss. She loved kissing Trini. The way their mouths would meet, the way their tongues moved in a perfect motion, all of it. She was too wrapped up in it to notice Trini’s hand go under the sheets, but she felt it when it passed over her abs. “What’re you doing?” She whispered into the kiss.

 

“Paying you back,” Trini replied. She kissed along Kim’s jaw and throat, anywhere that she could reach, while her hand slid into Kim’s sweatpants.

 

“You don’t have to-” Kim’s words were cut off when she let out a breathy gasp. Trini’s fingers glided gently over her clit, putting a moment’s pressure there, before running between her folds. “Mmm.”

 

“You’re always so wet and warm for me,” Trini whispered against Kim’s ear. Kim moved more onto her side to get closer to Trini, who couldn’t move, and she nodded. Trini kissed her forehead. “I like how you feel.”

 

“H-how’s that?” Kim’s eyes started to drift shut, but then Trini pushed a finger inside of her and they opened widely with only Trini in sight.

 

“Like you’re mine,” Trini said thickly, at the same time she added the digit. She stared into Kim’s eyes, and her usual brilliant gold eyes were dark and full of lust. Kim melted inside. She felt hope at what those words could mean.

 

She moved her leg up against Trini’s hip to open herself up more for the other woman. “You’re mine,” she whispered.

 

Trini started to pump her finger harder. “Sometimes,” she admitted. She leaned down to kiss Kimberly gently. “Here.”

 

That was enough for Kim at the moment. It was more. It was _something_. She whimpered and ran her fingers through Trini’s hair. She held her close. “More,” she murmured.

 

“Like this?” Trini added a second finger while she still gazed at Kim. Kim could only nod.

 

Everything felt so good, so all consuming. She felt Trini’s fingers inside of her, felt Trini’s mouth on hers, and she wondered, hazily and slowly, if that was what love could feel like. If that’s what loving Trini could feel like. Kim cried out loudly when she felt Trini’s thumb press against her clit. Trini’s fingers withdrew and rubbed at her as she spread her wetness around. The pressure on her clit turned into tight circles and Kim’s hip involuntarily jerked.

 

“Not yet,” Trini murmured. “I’m not done.” She sunk her fingers back in and fucked Kim a bit more before slowing. “Are you ready?”

 

“F’r wha-?”

 

Trini added a third finger and moved slowly at first until the fit was accommodated, then she thrust harder and faster. Kim writhed and moaned. She knew she was close. She knew she never lasted long under Trini’s touch in the first place. But her head felt disconnected from her body, and her body felt like she was floating on a cloud of pure pleasure. Trini continued the motions against Kim’s clit and curled her fingers up, reaching the tips to hit that spot. Kim let out another loud shout of pleasure. She was there. She was on the edge, staring down the waterfall, and she knew Trini was there to catch her. Trini slammed her fingers in a few more times, flicked her clit with her thumbnail, and watched as Kimberly came hard.

 

It crashed into Kim, and she grasped onto Trini to keep from getting lost. Her body hummed and buzzed, and her legs felt like jello. It felt like the waves would never stop, but finally they did and she rested her head against Trini’s arm. Trini gently withdrew her fingers.

 

“You good?” Trini asked.

 

“I...yeah…” Was about all Kim could get out. She tipped her head up. “Kiss me.” Trini obliged and kissed her long and slow. Kim wanted to pull Trini on top of her, but knew that she couldn’t. Once the kiss ended, Kim was able to move again. Slightly. She positioned herself so that her head was on Trini’s stomach and she stared up at her. “I’m glad you came here.”

 

“Me too, Princess,” Trini said, running her fingers through Kim’s hair. “I will have to go soon though.”

 

“Noooo.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can you come back tonight? I want to make sure you’re healing okay,” Kim insisted.

 

“I can’t. I’ve got...stuff,” Trini said vaguely.

 

“One of these days I’m going to figure you out,” Kim warned.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Don’t you want to know each other?” Kim asked, unable to stop herself. “To, like, really know each other and see...what this is?”

 

Trini looked away and sighed. “I thought it just...was.”

 

Kim stared at her with a frown. There was something deeper there with Trini and she couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe she’d had her heart broken before. Maybe she was afraid. Or maybe she really didn’t want Kim for anything more than great sex. Kim rubbed Trini’s arm gently. “It’s okay. Let’s just rest until morning and I’ll help you get dressed, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Trini turned back to her and smiled softly. “Are you gonna sleep there?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Kim replied, closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few months nothing changed. Trini would show up when she wanted, and they’d have hot, passionate sex all night. Then in the morning after a heated kiss Trini would leave. Kim was falling harder and harder. Or, she had already fallen. She just knew that she was in dangerous waters. She couldn’t stop it though. She wanted it. Even though she wanted more she liked what they had. She liked having Trini in any way she could.  

 

Kim was asleep when a knock sounded on her door. She jolted up and looked around, and the knock came again. She was both excited, because she knew who it was, and annoyed, because she had only just fallen asleep for the first time in forty-eight hours. She pulled herself out of bed and went to the door. When she opened it, she found Trini smiling up at her.

 

“Kimberlyyy,” Trini said as she launched forward into Kim’s arms. Kim caught her.

 

“Trini…” she said with a tone of confusion.

 

“I missed youuu.”

 

Kim stared down at Trini and after a moment she let out a sigh. “You’re drunk.” It wasn’t the first time Trini had shown up drunk before, but she’d certainly never seen the woman drunk like that. Cheerfully so.

 

“It’s Tommy’s fault,” Trini said with a pout. “She said I couldn’t take more shots than her.”

 

“And did you?” Kim reached around Trini to shut the door.

 

“Damn skippy.”

 

“Who _are_ you?”

 

“Trini Lucia Rodriguez. Who are you?”

 

“Tired,” Kim answered flatly. “Come on.” She took Trini by the hand and led her to the bed.

 

“Waiiit,” Trini whined. She stopped and started to take off her top. It was a struggle. One that Kim watched with amusement. She finally felt sorry for the woman and stepped over to help.

 

“I hope you know this doesn’t mean we’re having sex,” Kim told her, tossing the shirt aside.

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m too tired to find my _own_ boobs.”

 

“They’re right here.” Trini stepped up and placed her hands over them, giving them a squeeze.

 

“And that’s where they’re staying.” Kim reached up and peeled Trini’s hands away before going around to her side of the bed. “I’m exhausted. I just wanna sleep for awhile, okay?”

 

“Downer,” Trini commented. She started to take her pants off and fell over a few times, but finally got them onto the floor. She stumbled into the bed beside Kim and curled up to her.

 

“Feeling cuddly tonight?”

 

“Always wanna cuddle you,” Trini answered, her face in Kim’s neck.

 

That was news to Kim. She wrapped her arm around Trini and started to rub her back. “You’re so drunk.”

 

“You smell nice.”

 

Kimberly chuckled at that. “Get some sleep, pretty girl.”

 

Trini sighed and relaxed against her. “I like when you call me that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I like _you_.”

 

Kim’s eyes opened and widened. “Oh?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Well, I like you, too. A lot.”

 

“How much?”

 

“So much,” she admitted with a dark chuckle.

 

“Same, bro,” Trini mumbled.

Kim’s lips twitched. “Then why do you never have breakfast with me?” In the back of her mind she knew it wasn’t fair to start that conversation with Trini while she was so drunk, but she desperately needed to know. And, well, she wasn’t always known to have the best methods for her intentions.

 

“Cuz...breakfast is the most important meal of the day...it’d mean we’re girlfriends. And I don’t have the best walk record….loop record...track record…”

 

She sighed and pressed closer to Trini. “That doesn’t matter to me. I just want to spend time with you. Maybe outside of this apartment.”

 

“I like when we’re here,” Trini replied slowly. “It’s...ours. Yours and mine.”

 

“I like that, too,” Kimberly admitted. She hadn’t actually thought of it like that. But it was true. They created their own oasis together. “But I have feelings for you, Trin. Big ones.”

 

Trini propped herself up and looked down at Kim. She was smiling softly. “I have big feelings for you, too, Princess.” Kim didn’t know if her heart could pound any harder or faster. “But...bad things.”

 

“Bad things?” Kim frowned.

 

“...that’s all my brain can tell me now. I’m so drunk.”

 

“I know you are.” Kim brushed her hand against Trini’s cheek before guiding her head to her chest. “Get some sleep. We’ll talk in the morning, okay?”

 

“Okay. Night, Princess.”

 

“Night, Trini.” Kim closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure they actually would talk in the morning, but she’d heard enough. Enough to keep her going. Enough for hope.

 

When she woke up in the morning, Trini was gone.

 

Over the next two months, Kimberly kept herself busy with work. She picked up extra shifts whenever she could. Anything to keep her mind off of the fact that Trini didn’t come over anymore. Anything to help her forget all that she had said that had evidently scared Trini off. It worked. Kind of. She still thought of Trini a lot though, especially when she tried to fall asleep. She would try to touch herself, imagining that it was Trini’s touch, but it never felt good enough and she would always end up in tears. She missed the woman. Very much. She wished she had a way to contact her, but she was sure even if she did she wouldn’t have the nerve. She couldn’t handle another form of rejection. So she worked. All the time.

 

She had just finished an eighteen hour shift and was walking out of the hospital. Zack was at her side talking about something that she just couldn’t hold her attention to. It was cool and breezy out, and she pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

 

“You sure you don’t want a ride?” Zack asked as they started to part ways.

 

“I’m sure,” she replied. “I’m going to walk.” She gave him a wave and turned to cross the parking lot, but before she could she heard a voice that made her turn.

 

“Hey, Princess. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast.”

 

* * *

  
  
_"woman_  
_watch her take me by surprise_  
_when she lets me call her mine_  
_do you ever really know_  
_can you ever really know"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
